Darkness Six
by FairyVocallen
Summary: Grey et Natsu sont en couple depuis six mois maintenant mais depuis une mission Gray est distant. Une discussion entre trois personnes rencontrés dans le train de l'aller est-elle a l'origine de tout ça? Donc c'est ma première fanfic. Gray et Natsu ne m'appartiennent pas mais tout les autres personnages présent sortent de ma tête!
1. Prologue

Prologue :

-Tu as l'air d'être très heureux aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr, mon doux amour. On l'a enfin retrouvé après tout.

-Tant que tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. Ca fait si longtemps qu'on le cherche.

-Oui. Enfin on va pouvoir le revoir !

-Grey.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

-Allez Grey, grouille-toi un peu !

-Ca va Ca va, j'arrive ! Ne te presse pas voyons.

-Mais c'est notre première mission rien que tout les deux depuis des lustres. Je suis si impatient.

-OK, j'ai compris. C'est vrai que je suis autant excité que toi.

-Excité ? Vraiment ?!

-Pas dans ce sens-là obsédé de Dragon Slayer !

-Méchant ! Moi aussi je t'aime abrutie de tête de glaçons.

Arrivés à la gare, nos chers (comme vous avez pu les reconnaitre) Gray et Natsu continus à se donner des surnoms (complètements) stupides. Ils montent dans le train (presque) bondé et finissent dans un compartiment avec trois personnes : Une jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux courts violets portant une robe violette et blanche (un bustier sur une chemise blanche et le reste de la robe), une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges portant un short noir avec une chemise simple rouge et également un jeune garçon (sûrement) aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus portant un pantalon noir avec une t-shirt bleu et un manteau (style Castiel dans Supernatural) noir. Natsu avais la tête sur les genoux de Grey (c'est la seule solution pour lui maintenant de ne pas être malade dans les moyens de transports) et Grey était assis près de la fenêtre. Les trois autres personnes commencèrent à parler.

-Dis, dis Mary-san. Comment s'appelle la personne qu'on doit attraper ?

-Sadistic Swindler. Une guilde clandestine qui a attaquée plusieurs guildes de charité.

-Lucas doit être méga en rogne pour ne pas avoir été choisi pour cette mission non ?

-Sûrement tel qu'on le connaît.

- En parlant de lui Shino-san, tu crois que Rikka va se déclarer à lui ?

-Heu… Je me le demande Mei Ca fait quand même dix ans qu'ils se connaissent tout les deux.

-Je pense que Lucas est déjà au courant pour Rikka. Si ça fait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissent il devrait déjà l'avoir remarqué non ?

-Vu comment il agit avec elle ça ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.

-Ils vont finir par se marier je le sens !

Gray ne cessait de trembler à l'entente de ces deux prénoms. _''Ils sont en vies ?''_

Alors pour dire celle aux cheveux violets c'est Mary, celle aux cheveux blancs c'est Mei et le garçon c'est Shino.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

-Shino ? Ca ce passe comment avec Artis ? demanda Mei aussi intriguée qu'un enfant de quatre ans.

-Q…Q…Qu-Quoi ?!Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! Bafouilla Shino les joues rouges

-Mei, laisse le tranquille avec ça voyons calma Mary

-Mais je voulais savoir c'est tout. Ca fait deux ans quand même qu'Artis lui court après ronchonna Mei.

-Ce n'est qu'un sombre abruti qui n'en veut qu'à mon corps comme tous les autres ! Hurla Shino hors de lui.

-Shino… Disent Mary et Mei en même temps

-Comme tout les autres. Aussi ignobles soient-ils ! Ils sont tous pareils…Tous…Shino commença à pleurer.

Grey ayant enfin retrouvé ses esprits regarda Shino un long moment avant de retourner dans ses pensées. _''Lucas et Rikka sont en vies. Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts. Lucas…''_ Le train arrivé en gare, Natsu retrouva toute son énergie d'un seul coup et sortit du train en deux temps trois mouvements.

-Dîtes-moi… Où se trouve Lucas en ce moment ? Demanda Grey aux trois personnes encore dans le compartiment.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? Dis Mary avec un regard à tuer un mort

-C'est Rihane Lucas n'est-ce pas ?

-Et si c'était le cas ? Demanda Mei intriguée

-Je le connais alors. C'est un de mes amis

-Tu es Grey Fullbuster ? S'étonna Shino

-Oui.

-Greeeeeeeey ! T'es où ? Retentit la voix de Natsu

-Je dois y aller. Constata Grey

-Il est dans la ville de Firia avoua Mary

-Merci beaucoup ! Grey partit rejoindre Natsu dehors

Enfin arrivés au lieu de leur mission Grey et Natsu se mettent directement au travail. Débusquer une guilde noire n'est pas si compliquer. Trouvée grâce au flair de Natsu, ils se jettent dans le tas et défonce la porte prêts à l'attaque mais restant figés devant cette scène qui s'offre à eux. Les mages de cette guilde nommé ^^Dark Size^^ étaient tous éparpillés sur le sol, pleins de sang mais pas mort pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Natsu

-Aucune idée Natsu.

-Ceux qui ont fait ça sont sûrement très fort

-En effet

Ils repartirent après avoir appelés de l'aide. De retour dans le train, Natsu toujours écroulé sur les genoux de Grey, Grey repensa à la discussion entre les dénommés Mary, Mei et Shino. _''Lucas et Rikka sont à Firia. C'est à peine à deux stations de Magnolia. Il faut que j'y aille et que je les retrouve.''_ C'est sûr cette dernière pensée que Grey s'endormit. Une explosion le fit sursauter. Des voix se firent alors entendre dans tous le train :

-Montrez-vous, enfoirés de mages ! Saloperies de ^^Darkness Six^^ !

-On va venger notre chef ! On va vous éclater !

Natsu voulut réagir mais le train bougea légèrement et le fis retomber dan les vapes. Grey se leva et alla sur le toit du train par la fenêtre. Il y vit Shino, un corbeau immense et noir sur son épaule ainsi que Mei avec d'énormes gants de fer et également Mary avec une énorme horloge au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je suis Hearts Mei, l' ^^ange de fer^^ de ^^Darkness Six^^ ! Je ne vous permettrais pas d'insulter notre guilde !

-Takanashi Mary. Moi-même je ne peux l'accepter !

-Ijime Shino. Ceci est impardonnable ! On va vous donner une leçon !

-Allez-vous faire voir ! Hurla un membre de la guilde noire.

-On va vous tuer ! Renchérit l'autre

-Approchez ! Crièrent ensemble Mei, Mary et Shino.

Grey resta statufié devant ce spectacle : le corbeau de Shino s'élança sur les deux hommes, l'un des gants de Mei devient un canon et un tir rouge rejoint le corbeau puis Mary lança une énorme boule de flammes noires sortant de son horloge. Le sort combiné était si puissant qu'il a détruit deux wagons entiers (vides bien sûr)

-Vous n'étiez pas de taille contre-nous bande de planaires microscopiques ! Se moqua Mei

-Ils n'étaient vraiment pas très puissants dis Shino

-Contre nous trois, ils n'avaient aucune chance rajouta Mary.

Grey était stupéfait. En un seul coup, un coup combiné vraiment puissant. Le train ne bougeait plus remarqua Grey. Ce qui veut dire que…

-Grey ! C'est là où tu étais, j'étais super inquiet moi ! Dis Natsu les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais bien voyons, abrutie de radiateur ricana Grey.

-Méchant ! Chouina Natsu.

Shino observa la scène un sourire sur le visage, Mary elle restait indifférente et Mei…

Mei avait des millions d'étoiles dans les yeux et un énorme sourire illuminait son visage.

-Une magnifique histoire d'amour ! Un yaoi à l'état pur. Waouh ! cria Mei toute heureuse.

Grey la fixa d'un air méfiant _''Vaut mieux l'éviter celle-là''. _Mei continua à déblatérer des conneries yaoistes plus folles les unes que les autres. Shino finit par craquer et la frappe à la tête de toutes ses forces.

-Aie ! Ca fait mal Shino ! Pleura Mei en se tenant la tête.

-La ferme sale dégénérée yaoiste ! S'exclama Shino

-C'est pas justeuh ! Vous êtes en couple non tout les deux ? Demanda Mei à Grey et Natsu oubliant au passage sa douleur à la tête.

-He ?! Ah…Euh…Oui finis par avouer Grey

-Depuis six moi maintenant ajouta Natsu

-Trop bien ! Si longtemps, vous en avez de la chance ! Dis Mei toute souriante

-Le train est réparé, nous allons pouvoir repartir ! Dis le conducteur du train.

-Bon nous allons retourner à notre compartiment. Mei, Sino.

-Oui dirent Shino et Mei en cœur

Grey et Natsu retournèrent eux aussi leur compartiment et s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre.

-Lucas ? C'est moi.

-Alors Mary, comment le trouves-tu notre cher Grey ?

-Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien dis Mary

-Lucas on doit y aller, il est sortit de chez lui ça y est dis une voix derrière Lucas

-Je dois y aller, on se reverra à Firia ! Jaa ! _''Grey, on va enfin pouvoir te revoir après tout ce temps''_


	4. Chapter 3

gobi78 : Encore merci pour ton conseil ! Je suis contente de voir que je me suis améliorer et pour ma parenthèse en effet vu que moi aussi je me pers dans mes personnages (Lucas : Elle est complètement cinglée cette fille.)

Chapitre 3 :

-Ma douce Rikka, Grey va venir nous voir tu crois ? Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment !

-Lucas, tu as en effet l'air vraiment très heureux. J'en suis ravie, moi-même je suis toute impatiente de le revoir. On n'a pas pu le prévenir de notre départ et il a sûrement cru qu'on était morts suite à l'attaque de Deliora dis Rikka avec un air très sérieux

-Je suis si pressé Rikka. Je suis aux anges Ma belle et précieuse Rikka ! Que faire ? Je suis si excité par tous ça que j'en tremble dis Lucas plus heureux encore que Ladd Russo (je me suis inspiré de Ladd pour le personnage de Lucas, je l'avoue)

-Moi aussi Lucas. Plus tu es heureux plus je le suis.

A Magnolia :

De retour de leur mission, Grey et Natsu rentrent directement à la guilde bredouille évidemment en cachant bien sûr leur rencontre avec des mages de Darkness Six à tous le monde mais décident quand même de prévenir le Makarov.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous tous les deux ? Demanda le maître de guilde

-Oui maître, je suis sûr de les avoir entendu dire Darkness Six répondit le mage de glace

-Je n'étais pas avec Grey à ce moment là donc je ne peux rien vous dire de plus ajouta celui de feu

-De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux. Même le conseil est impuissant face à cette guilde dis Makarov

-Même le conseil ne peut rien dire de leurs faits et gestes ?! S'exclama le dragon Slayer

-Oui Natsu, cette guilde travaille pour son compte en ramenant à la justice les chefs de guilde noire et clandestine qui jouerait dans la malhonnêté et comme certains de leurs mages ont du sang royale dans leur veine et d'autres sont riches, le conseil ne peut risquer les problèmes avec eux expliqua Grey.

-C'est tout à fait exact Grey. C'est donc pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas agir finit le maître.

Natsu était très impatient en sortant de la guilde. Après avoir entendu ça comment ne pas l'être, cette devait sûrement être puissante pour que même le conseil ne puisse pas agir.

-Dis Grey, tu sais combien ils sont dans cette guilde ? Demanda le dragon

-Non, personne ne le sait. Ils savent très bien se cacher répondit son petit-ami

-Zut, j'aurais voulu aller les voir et me battre contre eux ! Rajouta l'autre un peu déçu

-J'ai entendu dire que deux d'entre eux se trouvaient à Firia. Tu veux qu'on y aille ? Interrogea le glaçon

-C'est vrai ?! Bien sûr que oui ! Allons-y tout de suite ! S'empressa de répondre Natsu

-Ok, Ok, doucement, on va y aller.

Et le voyage commença pour nos deux tourtereaux préférés. _''Lucas, Rikka, j'espère vous retrouver avant que vous soyez partis''_.

Au QG de Darkness Six :

-Imouto, où sont Rikka et Lucas ? Toujours à Firia avec Eillis et Rin ?

-Oui, Onee-chan, ils sont toujours là-bas.

-Très bien. Et à propos de Grey Fullbuster ? L'ont-ils retrouvé ?

-D'après Norista, il serait en route avec Natsu Dragnir pour Firia.

-Parfait, demande à Norista d'y aller également pour plus de sécurité. Une autre guilde liée a Sadistic Swindler est sûrement là-bas. Il faut se méfier.

-Bien.

-Je compte sur toi Imouto.

-Merci, Onee-chan.

Dans le train :

-Dis Grey, ça va ? demanda Natsu à son amant l'air inquiet

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien répondit l'amant en question

-C'est à cause de Darkness Six ? Questionna le fils d'Igneel

-Un peu oui. Ils sont vraiment très dangereux apparemment et puis on va à Firia pas n'importe où dis le disciple d'Ul

-Y'a quoi à Firia de si important ?

-Firia est une ville certes mais elle est dirigée par l'une des plus grandes familles royales, c'est-à-dire la famille Firia et donc la famille, en l'occurrence, de deux des mages de Darkness Six : Firia Eillis, l'ainée et le petit frère Firia Rin expliqua le mage de glace

-Ouah ! Y'a vraiment des gens importants dans cette guilde dis donc s'impressionna le mage de feu

-Et oui et pas des moindre ironisa le fis des Fullbuster

-Y'a qui d'autre d'important ? S'impatienta le petit dragon

-Et bien il y a : les trois frères de la famille Kuragane qui possède de nombreux territoires, les trois enfants de la famille Kuro une famille de vampire très puissante ainsi que la famille Append dont on ne sait pratiquement rien a part qu'elle a beaucoup de pouvoir continua d'expliquer Grey

-Trop cool ! J'ai trop hâte de les voir ! Je suis trop impatient ! Hurla Natsu avec un grand sourire

_-''Trop adorable, comme un gamin''_ Grey se caressa le ventre un petit sourire aux lèvres

A Firia, du côté de Rin et d'Eillis :

-Alors Rin, comment ça passe avec Rihito ? Demanda Eillis à son frère avec une lueur perverse dans le regard

-He ?! Nii-san ! C'est très méchant ! Et toi alors avec Rei c'est comment ?! Rétorqua Rin le rouge aux joues

-Ah très bien voyons ! Il m'a même acheté un collier pour cacher ma cicatrice à la gorge ! S'égosilla Le grand frère

-C'est bien ! Et… Ta cicatrice… Ca va ? S'inquiéta le plus petit des deux

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi répondit celui à la cicatrice

-D'accord dis le petit frère

Arrivé de Lucas et Rikka :

-Yo les gosses ! Salua le plus grand du groupe

-Bien le bonjour salua également la jeune femme

-On n'est pas des gosses ! On a 19 ans chacun je te signale ! hurla Eillis en colère

-Nii-san calme-toi s'il te plaît

-Grey ne vas pas tarder, il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il n'arrive ici dis Lucas

-Lucas… Tout va bien ce passer, je te le promet. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra si on lui explique calmement optimisa Rikka

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Ca va aller ria Eillis

-Moi aussi je suis certain que tout ira bien renchérit Rin le sourire aux lèvres

-Merci vous trois remercia le chieur de première (Je suis méchante avec lui mais je l'adore)

-A Darkness Six on se soutient tous parce qu'on a tous vécu un grand drame dans notre vie. C'est ça qui nous réunit tous dans cette guilde dis l'ainé des Firia.

-Et oui c'est vrai ! Ah c'est lui ! S'exclama Rikka

A Fria, du côté de Natsu et de Grey :

''_Ils sont là, Lucas et Rikka, juste devant moi avec les jumeaux Firia. Lucas, Rikka, vous n'avez pas changés du tout physiquement. Tiens ? Lucas a les yeux rouges maintenant ? Bizarre. Rikka a les yeux d'un chat on dirait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe bon sang ?''_

Et ouais c'est la fin de ce chapitre pas de problèmes, je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidement. Bon je sais y'a sûrement trop de personnages mais comme ils n'arrêtent pas de venir dans ma tête faut vraiment que je les mets tous. On n'a pas encore Artis. Et j'ai une question, voulez savoir le passé de mes personnages ? (Je ne sais pas si je devrais le faire en fait donc dîtes moi si ce seras intéressant ou pas !)


	5. Chapter 4

gobi78 : Je suis désolée d'avoir fait une telle faute a guilde mais c'est parce que d'une mon foutu clavier adore avoir les touches coincés et de deux j'oublie toujours de le mettre pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas un mot de mon vocabulaire et comme beaucoup de mot je ne sais pas l'écrire donc voilà je ne suis pas dyslexique même si des fois je me pose des questions. En tout cas cela est réglé et maintenant je me sens mieux ! (Lucas : T'es vraiment complètement stupide ! Abrutie d'auteure de mes deux !)

Chapitre 4 :

-Lucas… Rikka… Vous étiez donc bel et bien vivants ? Demanda Grey complètement décroché de la réalité

-Grey… Je suis vraiment désolé dis Lucas la tête baissée

-Grey, vraiment pardon ajouta Rikka les larmes aux yeux

-Tu les connais Grey ? Interrogea Natsu

-Oui, ce sont mes amis d'enfance. Lucas et Rikka, le petit couple de jeunes de tous le village ria le mage de glace en pleurant

-Des amis d'enfance dit le mage de feu un peu choqué

-Oui mais ils sont partis sans rien me dire. Ils m'ont abandonnés sans un mot ! Vous m'avez laissés tout seul ! Pourquoi ?! Hurla le glaçon en pleurant de plus belle

-Grey, nous sommes vraiment désolés. J'avais refait une crise et je me vidais de mon sang, Lucas a dût m'emmener dans un autre village pour des soins urgent. On ne pouvait pas te prévenir, il fallait se dépêcher. Je me sens si mal… Pardon… Pardon, Grey pleura Rikka

-Quand on n'est revenus, le village était détruit et on a appris pour Deliora. On te croyait mort quand on n'a entendu parler de toi plusieurs années plus tard alors que tu faisais partis de Fairy Tail expliqua Lucas

-C'était donc ça… Dis Grey en baissant la tête

-Grey essaya d'appeler son petit-ami

-O-N-V-O-U-S A T-R-O-U-V-E-S!

Cette phrase résonna puis Grey se fit attrapé par une sorte de tentacule venant du ciel

-Grey ! Hurlèrent en cœur Natsu, Lucas et Rikka

-Guhh… Fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche de Grey puis il s'évanouit

-Bâtards ! Montrez-vous s'enflamma le dragon de rage

-Hihihihihih ! Pour qui te prends-tu avorton ? Gronda une voix

-Toi ! Cria Eillis

-Bonjour mon cher fils, comment vas-tu ? Et toi Rin ? Continua la voix

-Ferme-là ! Je ne suis pas ton fils et Rin non plus, espèce d'enfoiré ! Rétorqua l'ainé des Firia

-Et bien, et bien ! Que de méchants mots mon cher enfant continua toujours le paternel Firia

-Je ne suis pas ton enfant, connard !

-Hihihihihih ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai Grey Fullbuster en otage ! Que conter vous faire contre moi ? C'est facile de se servir de lui comme bouclier et en plus il est inconscient ! N'est-ce pas le plus merveilleux des scénarios ? Le petit-ami, les amis d'enfance et deux membres d'une guilde essayant de me détruire. C'est vraiment magnifique comme histoire ! Continua cette voix toujours dans cet interminable discours

-Salaud, relâche Grey tout de suite bâtard ! S'énerva l'amant du glaçon

-Chaque chose en son temps mon petit Dragon Slayer de feu, pour l'instant il restera avec moi. La chose qu'il possède est très importante et je me dois de la récupérer avant que toi apprenne ce que c'est ! Continua encore et toujours cette voix horrible (Chiant à force non ?)

-Une chose qu'il possède ? S'étonna le dit Dragon Slayer

-Et oui mais bon seul, lui est au courant et je l'ai appris en espionnant comme d'habitude. N'est-ce pas Norista ? Continua (et oui encore) cette voix grave

Sortit de nulle part un homme aux yeux jaunes, aux cheveux noirs et fumant une cigarette pris la parole dans cette discussion à sens unique

-Exactement et moi j'espionne ce que tu fais, comme toujours, en donnant un rapport constant au maître de la guilde

-Et oui, et oui mais bon passons. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Bien alors Natsu Dragnir, Rihane Lucas, Tsuyama Rikka, mes deux enfants Eillis et Rin ainsi que Norista, j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Au revoir ! Termina la voix (ENFIN ! ALLELUHIA !)

Le drôle de type disparut avec un Grey venant tout juste de se réveiller

-NATSU ! Cria-t-il en tendant la main

-GREY ! Cria également le dragon en essayant de l'attraper

Avant qu'ils ne puissent se toucher Grey avait disparut

Natsu était à genoux, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son amant avait disparut juste sous es yeux et il n'avait rien put faire pour le sauver. Il se sentait honteux et se mit à pleurer en disant qu'il était désolé. Lucas posant l'une de ses mains sur son épaule pour le rassuré. Natsu ne se méfiât point, se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre puis s'évanouit.

Au QG de Darkness Six :

-Tu l'as frappé trop fort Lucas ! Stupide Dragon Slayer ! Hurla une voix féminine bien connu de Norista

-Allons Chérie, calme toi, on était obligé de le faire explique Norista à sa femme, j'ai nommée Shana !

- Tu prends sa défense en plus ?! Non mais j'te jure ! Je suis ta femme je te rappelle ! C'est ma défense que tu devrais prendre pas la sienne à cette espèce de crétin de dragon noir ! S'énerva la dite Shana

-C'est qui que tu traites de crétin sale mégère ! Tu sais que soigner c'est tout ! Occupe toi plutôt de ton patient au lieu de crier sur ton fainéant de mari qui sert qu'a observer les autres dans la rue sans te tromper une seul fois ! Remercie le ciel d'avoir un mari aussi bien, s'pèce de vieille femme ! Hurla Lucas hors-de-lui

-C'est qui que tu traites de vielle ! Heeeeeein ?! S'exclama le médecin

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Taisez-vous ! Retenti une voix

-Oh maître, vous étiez donc là ? Demanda le mari du médecin

-Je suis venu me tenir au courant. Donc si je comprends bien Grey Fullbuster est entre les mains de Sadistic Swindler n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet maître répondit Lucas visiblement calmé

-Firia Shin… Le père d'Eillis et de Rin mais aussi maître de la guilde Sadistic Swindler. Il est donc venu en personne ? Demanda le maître de guilde assez énervée (Oui c'est une fille)

-Oui et depuis qu'il est partit Eillis semble souffrir le martyr. Sa cicatrice le brûle et lui procure une très forte fièvre, il est couvert de sueur mais Rei est à ses côtés et cela semble l'apaisé. C'est plutôt bon signe expliqua Shana

-Tenez-moi au courant si son état change et pour le mage de feu de Fairy Tail amené le moi quand il sera réveillé, je vais prévenir sa guilde qu'il est ici et qu'il restera un bout de temps, c'est tout. Termina le maître

-Bien répondirent en cœur les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce.

-Natsu lui toujours dans les pommes ne pensait qu'à une seule chose _''Grey, qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché''_

Fin du chapitre 4 ! J'avance vite je trouve, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant d'inspiration ! Trop cool ! *Danse de la victoire* G : Hey la folle dingue, j'ai quoi moi au juste hein ?! M : Mais rien voyons ! Rin du tout *Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Il n'est pas au courant de ce que je lui réserve Hihihihihih* G : Mon Dieu, j'ai peur ! Natsu aide moi je t'en supplie !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Dans une chambre du sous-sol de Darkness Six :

-Grey… Méditât un jeune dragon

-Toujours à penser à lui ? C'est stupide dis une voix

-Ferme là enfoiré ! Rends le moi connard ! Hurla le dragon

-Tu peux toujours rêver tant que je n'ai pas récupérer cette chose, tu ne l'auras jamais mon petit Dragon Slayer de feu continua la voix

-Mais qu'elle chose à la fin ?! C'est quoi ce truc aussi important pour toi ? Et pourquoi ce serait Grey qui l'avait Hein ?! S'exclama le mage de feu

-NATSU ! Aide-moi je t'en supl… Humpff ! Cria la voix du glaçon

-Grey ! Cria à son tour le radiateur

-Non, non, non, non, non, pas maintenant c'est trop tôt voyons ! Dis le maître de Sadistic Swindler

-Na… Tsu… articula le mage de glace difficilement

-Grey ! Récria le fils d'Igneel

-Adieu… Et les voix disparurent

''_Grey est en vie. Tant mieux. Si il était partit pour de bon, j'aurais… ''_

Natsu se rendormit en pleurant silencieusement

''_Grey, ne disparaît pas de ma vie comme Igneel, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Pitié''_

_Plus loin dans une chambre de Darkness Six :_

_-Tiens bon Eillis, ça va aller. Je suis là_

_-Rei… C'est toi ?… Je suis si heureux_

_-Eillis pleura Rei_

_-Tu sais… Que je… T'… Essaya d'articuler le premier fils des Firia avant de s'évanouir_

_-Eillis ? Eillis ! Shana ! S'inquiéta l'ainé des Kuragane _

_Dans une autre chambre à l'étage supérieur :_

_-Il ne va plus tenir très longtemps s'angoissa le petit frère d'Eillis_

_-Chuuut… Tout va bien Rin le rassura une voix_

_-Rihito… J'ai si peur pour Nii-san continua le plus petit_

_-Ca va aller mon ange noir. Ton frère et un coriace et très têtu en plus. Il ne mourra pas sans se battre continua de rassurer le cadet Kuragane_

-Tu as raison, Nii-san est comme ça. Je vais mieux merci souria Rin rassuré

Plus bas, dans la salle d'entrainement :

Des bruits d'épées retentissaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Et c'est sur deux jeunes filles essoufflées que nous nous arrêtons.

-Toujours aussi forte Némésis dit celle aux cheveux noirs

-Vous vous êtes amélioré Rikka-Sama dis l'autre personne aux cheveux d'or

-C'est pour Lucas que je fais tout ça. Je veux être digne d'être à ces côtés. Etre digne de l'aimer, de recevoir son amour en retour. Digne de sa force et de sa haine. Le rendre fier de ma préscence et le rendre heureux avec mon cœur qui est en parfaite synchronisation avec le sien déballa Rikkales larmes coulant à flot sur son visage

-Rikka…

Encore dans à l'étage au-dessus, dans le couloir :

-Shino-Chan, tu es déjà revenus et tu ne m'a rien dit ! Méchant ! Cria une voix bien trop familière au goût de Shino

-Dégage Artis ! Va crever en enfer espèce d'obsédé ! Insulta notre cher petit Shino

-C'est pas gentil Shino-Chan ! Ah mais tu es si mignon quand tu es en colère ! Je craque ! S'extasia Artis les yeux en étoiles

Plusieurs coups se firent entendre

-Ca fait mal Shino-Chan pleurnicha le jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges comme le sang

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Crève ! S'énerva Shino le visage tout rouge

Le jeune Artis se fit frapper par milles et un coup dans plusieurs parties du corps et perdit connaissance avec un sourire béat au visage

''_Shino-Chan est vraiment trop craquant !''_

Le corbeau partit plus en colère que jamais

*Pensées de Shino*

Mais pourquoi il me poursuit comme ça celui-là ! Il n'arrête pas depuis qu'il m'a sauvé de cet enfer où j'étais ! Il est le seul au courant de ce qui s'est vraiment passé là-bas et il réagit comme un sombre abruti ! Bon sang ! Il me met hors de moi ce type avec ce caractère d'idiot profond ! Franchement. Et dire que je le trouvais cool et plutôt mignon quand il m'a arraché à ces psychopathes qui me faisaient toutes ces choses horribles. Je me sans complètement stupide maintenant.

*Fin des pensées de Shino*

*Pensées d'Artis ayant enfin retrouvé ses esprits*

Shino… Il ne sourit toujours pas. Je joue l'idiot encore et encore mais il ne fait que me crier dessus et me frapper. Je veux le voir sourire, le voir rire, parler avec les autres. Après ce qu'il a vécu, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça et qu'il évite les hommes le plus possible mais bon ça fait deux ans quand même ! Je suis déprimé ça y est.

*Fin des pensées d'Artis*

Retour à la chambre où se trouve Natsu :

Notre mage de feu était très inquiet mais au moins il savait que son amoureux était en vie et cela le rendait un peu lus heureux.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui réapparut la voix du paternel Firia

-Ta gueule ! Répondit le dragon

-Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui donc je vais te faire un petit cadeau continua la voix

Un hologramme apparut devant Natsu

-Natsu ! Retentit la voix de Grey

-Grey, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le radiateur ambulant

-Oui ça va. Un peu nauséeux c'est tout dis le mage de glace un petit sourire forcé aux lèvres

-Nauséeux ? Demanda le fils d'Igneel

-_''Merde''_ Euh… Je…

Grey disparut

-Oh mais qu'elle bêtise il vient de faire alors

Firia Shin apparut à son tour à la place de Grey

-Laisse-moi le voir encore ! S'énerva le Dragon Slayer

-Pour que tu découvres la raison de son enlèvement par ma guilde ?! Non, non, non hors de question ! Hurla le maître de la guilde Sadistic Swindler

-Mais que lui veux-tu à la fin ?! Grey n'a rien fait et ne possède rien qui pourrait t'intéresser !

-Natsu ! C'est faux ! J'attends un… ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Cria le glaçon

-Grey ! Cria à son tour le mage de feu

Tout disparut et puis plus rien, plus un seul son.

'' _« J'attends un… » Un quoi ? Attends… Grey… Qu'est qu'il attend ? Attendre… Qu'est-ce qu'un homme pourrait attendre ? Grey… Je vais te sauver quoi qu'il en coûte!''_

Et voila fin du chapitre 5 ! Le 6 est en cours, déjà une page d'écrite ouais !

Lucas : N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour critiquer cette espèce d'être stupide

Rikka : Lucas c'est méchant…

Moi : Méchant Lucas… Pour la peine ! On te verra pas dans le prochain chapitre et il ton bonus sera fait en dernier na !

Lucas : Espèce de…

Rikka : Donner une review pour que ces deux enfants arrêtent de se battre s'il vous plaît


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Quelque part dans une grande forêt sombre :

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Ne me touchez pas ! Cria une voix

-Mais laisse-toi faire bon sang ! C'est pour que la douleur parte ! Cria une autre

-Ca suffit Shino.

-Maître Shin. Excusez-moi s'excusa Shino

-Rentre à Darkness Six s'il te plaît. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose si tu es si souvent absent dis Shin les yeux doux

-Bien maître Shin sourit Sino

-Bon garçon félicita le patriarche Firia en caressant la joue du corbeau

Shino partit sur le dos de son corbeau puis disparut, Shin se retourna vers notre mage de glace enlevé

-Ne t'approche pas de moi connard ! Récria la voix de Grey

-Arrêtons les vulgarités veux-tu ? Il ne faut pas qu' « il » soit mauvais continua le maître de guilde

-« Il » Il t'emmerde enfoiré !

Un bruit de gifle retentit

-Petit insolent ! Ne crois pas que je te laisse an vie parce que je le veux mais bien parce que j'ai besoin de toi vivant pendant encore deux mois ! Rien de plus s'irrita Shin

-Natsu…

Grey était là, attaché au sol dans une sorte de cabanon de chasseur totalement abandonné depuis plusieurs années déjà. Son ventre le faisait souffrir de plus en plus chaque jour et une énorme chaleur dans tout le corps lui rendait la vision floue et la respiration saccadée !

''Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai marre. Natsu. J'espère que tu as compris ce que je voulais te dire. ''

Juste à côté derrière un arbre :

-Maître, vous m'entendez ?

-Shino ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Grey Fullbuster va bien mais il ne reste que deux mois avant le moment tant voulu par ce taré de Shin vienne explique Shino le plus sérieusement du monde

-Deux mois ? C'est très court mais parfaitement faisable. Ne met vraiment personne au courant de cela Shino. Que ce soit de la date qui avance à grand pas mais ainsi que ton infiltration dans cette guilde clandestine compris ?

-Bien maître ! Répondit le jeune homme

-Je compte sur toi, Shino.

Shino se rapprocha alors de Grey mais il était endormie et trempé de sueur. Il lui toucha le ventre.

''Deux mois… Il va vraiment souffrir…''

Notre cher mage de glace se réveilla à ce moment là et se débattit du mieux qu'il le put

-Calme toi voyons ! Je ne vais rien te faire !

-Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Hurla Grey en essayant de frapper le jeune garçon.

-Reste calme ! Merde, tu ne comprends pas que tu te mets en danger comme ça ! Hurla Shino hors-de-lui

-Pour… Pourquoi ça ? Paniqua Grey sans pouvoir bouger

-« Il » ressent tout ce que tu ressens Grey. C'est ton bonheur qu'il veut. Rien que ton bonheur. Si « il » comprend que tu n'es pas heureux et que tu as peur « il » te tuera.

-Me… Tuer ?…

Grey n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. « Lui » le tuer ? Pourquoi ?

-Oui te tuer. Grey, je t'en prie calme-toi

-… D'acc… D'accord finit par dire Grey

Salle d'entrainement de Darkness Six :

Natsu s'entraînait avec Némésis et Mei, les ayant suppliés à genoux, pour enfin aller sauver son amant. Le mage de feu n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait que Grey allait mal mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il se sentait si impuissant face à cet obstacle. Cependant Takanashi Lana, le maître de la guilde Darkness Six, lui avait accordé le droit de combattre Firia Shin à leurs côtés et il était heureux de pouvoir resserrer son mage de glace dans ses bras.

''Grey… J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit… Un enfant… Il faut que j'en ais le cœur net. Je vais aller demander à Lana, elle, elle le sera sûrement. Oui, elle est au courant. C'est sûr à 100 pour 100 !''

Infirmerie de Darkness Six :

-Alors Shana, comment vas-t-il ? Demanda Rei très inquiet

-Rei…

-Eillis ? Tu peux te lever ?!

Rei était impressionné

-Comme tu le vois. Eillis était tout sourire

-Nii-san ! Hurla une voix

Puis une ombre qui venait de la place où se trouvait la voix déboula plus vite que l'éclair dans la pièce sautant au cou d'Eillis qui se mit à rire.

-Salut petit-frère ! Eillis fit un énorme sourire

-Nii-san… Tu n'as pas mis ton collier…

-Ca me ronge Rin ! Je ne vais plus jamais le mettre, je dois m'y faire elle restera là jusqu'à la de ma vie.

Rei n'écoutait pas. Il était subjugué. C'était la première fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la cicatrice qu'Eillis cachait depuis si longtemps. Jamais il ne retirait son collier et là, il suffisait que son père réapparaisse pour qu'il l'enlève enfin !

''La cicatrice à la gorge d'Eillis… Elle est si belle ! S'extasia Rei''

-Rei ? Rei ? Rei, tu m'écoute ? Hello ! Eillis s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir réagir. Il se dévoilait devant l'homme qu'il aimait et là il avait vraiment les chocottes !

-He ? Ha pardon Eillis ! Je te trouve si mignon sans ton collier que je n'ai rien put dire ! Ria Rei

Eillis rougit fortement. Rei venait de dire qu'il était mignon ! Il n'en croyait pas ses p'tites oreilles. Certes ils s'étaient déjà dit qu'ils s'aimaient mais là Rei disait qu'il était mignon et c'était bien la première fois. Nos deux amoureux ne purent dire mots et restèrent plantés là comme des merlans frits.

-Nii-san ? Rei ? Ca vas? Vous allez bien ? Rin s'inquiétait fortement

-Oui oui ça va ! Répondirent gênés Rei et Eillis en cœur

Rin était rassuré et partit le sourire aux lèvres aux côtés de Shana qui elle avait tout compris de la situation (C'est un adulte quand même !). Eillis déposa un baiser furtif sur le nez de Rei puis partit en courant encore plus rouge qu'avant. Le plus lui était sidéré et s'évanouit sous le choc avec un énorme saignement de nez qui lui provoque une énorme anémie.

Fin du chapitre 6 ! Yeah !

Lucas : Je suis vraiment pas dedans.

Rei : Voyons, voyons, il faut de la place pour les autres quand même

Moi : Prochain chapitre Lucas, Rikka ainsi que Shino sauront au rendez-vous mais bien sûr Grey et Natsu sinon ça sert à rien ! Nous verrons également Lana !

Lucas, Rei : C'est ça ignore nous !

Moi : Chut, sinon je casse vos couples !

Lucas Rei : Gloups

Eillis Rikka : Reviews s'viou plaît


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

QG de Sadistic Swindler :

-Shino, comment ça se passe à Darkness Six ? Demanda un membre de Sadistic Swindler

-Toujours pareil et ça ne te regarde pas !

-Susceptible dis donc le p'tit Shino rit un autre membre de la guilde

-Je ne suis pas petit ! C'est toi qui es trop grand ! (FullMetal Alchemist)

-Taisez-vous ! Et Shino suis moi, c'est un ordre ! Tonna la voix de Firia Shin

-Bien Maître Shin répondit Shino redevenu calme

Shin emmena Shino ver la chambre la plus reculé QG. On pouvait entendre des cris à travers la porte. Des hurlements de douleur mêlés de terreur. Shin ouvra la porte et pénétra dans la chambre accompagné de Shino

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Partez d'ici ! Ahhhhhhhh !

-Voyons Grey, reste tranquille. Tu vas te tuer comme ça ! Ironisa Shin, un sourire sadique au visage

[-Grey souffre énormément. Il ne reste qu'un mois et une semaine, c'est normal mais Shin semble y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Il ne veut que la mort de Grey après tout. Il n'y qu'une chose qui l'intéresse et c'est bien l'enfant Lana-Sama.

**-Très bien Shino. Continue comme ça. Natsu Dragnir est encore entrain de s'entraîner mais je compte lui dire la vérité s'il me la demande. Le voila. Bonne chance Shino **

**-Bien Lana-Sama. ]**

A Darkness Six, bureau du maître de guilde :

-Lana, je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda Natsu

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ton petit-ami a été enlevé n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui en effet

-Comme tu peux t'en douter Grey Fullbuster attend un enfant de toi et Firia Shin veut s'emparer de son pouvoir.

-Pourquoi ça Lana ? Questionna le mage de feu

- Je t'explique : Tu es un mage de feu et en plus un dragon slayer très puissant. Grey quant à lui est un mage de glace et il a également beaucoup de pouvoir. De ce fait l'association de vos deux sangs ne peut que donner naissance à un enfant aux pouvoirs surpuissants. De plus, il est tout à fait probable que votre bébé soit un mage maudit. Ce n'est pas forcément un mage maléfique mais plutôt un mage pouvant contrôler des objets maudits.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ? S'inquiéta Natsu

-Oui et au vu de vos pouvoirs si différents à vous deux je pense qu'elle maniera les épées maudites.

-Combien de temps reste-t-il avant la naissance ?

-Un mois et une semaine exactement. J'ai envoyé Shino dans cette guilde pour garder un œil sur Grey et il semblerait qu'il souffre beaucoup.

- Pourquoi souffre-t-il ?

-Je pense que c'est à cause du corps de l'enfant qui lui procure sûrement une grande chaleur qui lui donne de la fièvre et de très grandes douleurs.

-Grey… Il faut que j'aille le sauver !

-Ton entrainement finit, nous irons le délivrer. Entraînes-toi avec Lucas et Rikka je te prie. Tu ne seras que plus puissant.

-Les amis d'enfance de Grey c'est ça ? Demanda le dragon slayer

-Tout à fait. Lucas elle la personne la mieux placé pour t'entraîner en plus. Tu fais donc d'une pierre de coup !

-… D'accord

Natsu repartit vers la salle d'entrainement. Il observa Rikka et Lucas se battre. C'était impressionnant ! Lucas contrôlait un immense dragon noir avec une épée vraiment énorme. La salle était complètement détruite. Rikka, elle tenait le coup. Elle attaquait et esquivait avec une telle rapidité et une telle agilité que Natsu avait du mal à suivre ces mouvements. Le jeune dragon de feu était vraiment en admiration devant les mages de Darkness Six. Notre mage de feu ne comprenait pas très bien cette histoire d'esprits ombriques qui donnait tous leurs pouvoirs à ces mages si exceptionnels. Il comprenait cependant l'essentiel, ils avaient chacun un pouvoir en rapport avec les Ombres:

-Lucas avait l'esprit du dragon

-Rikka, l'esprit du chat

-Mei, le loup

-Shino, le corbeau

-Rei et Rihito étaient maudit avec chacun un démon dans leur corps

-Eillis et Rin eux avaient un démon chacun également appelé Magenta

-Lana et Mary elles avaient un démon de rang supérieur des enfers ombriques

-Artis, l'esprit de l'araignée

-Norista était maudit et voyait absolument tout autour de lui

-Shana était également maudite mais ce servait de cette malédiction pour soigner les autres

-Ren se servait de sa malédiction pour tuer les mages de guilde clandestines

-Chihiro et Shio eux se servent de leurs démons pour torturer les mages clandestins

-Némésis elle était née aux Ombres et était un démon sous les ordres des mages de Darkness Six

-Krieg se servait des Ombres pour manipuler les dimensions

Tout ça était compliqué certes mais le fait que les Ombres soit un monde et qu'il avait en plus des enfers l'était encore plus.

Lucas sortit Natsu de ces pensées

-Oh le mage de feu de Fairy Tail ! Ramène-toi qu'on s'amuse un peu plus !

-Lucas… S'indigna Rikka

-Pas de problèmes ! Je suis chaud comme la braise ! S'excita le mage de feu

-Génial ! Allez Rikka fais sortir ton esprit pour commencer ok ?

-Hai, Lucas.

Un immense chat noir avec des yeux argentés et une très grande clochette blanche autour du cou

-Waouh ! Magnifique ! S'écria le dragon slayer de feu

-Merci Natsu-San rougit Rikka

Et l'entraînement commença. Natsu eu beaucoup de mal à éviter les coups de l'esprit de Rikka mais par la suite il y arrivait parfaitement. Lucas était fier de lui, grâce à Rikka l'agilité de Natsu ne ferait qu'accroître et grâce à lui sa puissance de coup ne sera que plus grande encore. C'était parfait ! Après deux longues semaines d'entrainement Natsu était prêt à affronter le maître de Sadistic Swindler. Ren, le fils de Norista et de Shana était déjà sur les lieux à observer les tours de gardes des mages de Sadistic Swindler devant la porte de la chambre où était enfermé Grey Fullbuster. Ren était le meilleur question surveillance et cela grâce à sa malédiction du sniper. C'est pour ça qu'il a été désigné pour cette mission. Lana elle-même allait participer aux hostilités, ça promettait gros tout ça !

''Grey, j'arrive. Plus que deux semaines avant la naissance. Il faut que je te sauve avant ! Grey, attends moi !''

''Natsu… Dépêche-toi, je t'en prie. J'ai trop mal ! Je souffre tellement sans toi !''

''Grey, Rikka et moi avons tout fait pour que ton petit-ami soit en mesure de te sauver. Attend-le ! Il fera tout pour toi. J'ai toute ma confiance en lui tout comme Rikka.''

Lana prit la parole pour expliquer le plan

-Bien je vais récapituler les rôles ! Eillis, Rikka, Chihiro, Shio et Mary vous vous occuperez des gardes à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de la guilde en oubliant ceux près de la chambre où se trouve Grey. Ren vous couvriras.

-Bien Lana-Sama répondirent ceux cités avant

-Mei, Rin, Norista, Krieg et Shino que vous rejoindrez là-bas vous vous occuperez des gardes devant la chambre de Grey.

-Compris Lana-Sama

-Rinne, Némésis, Shana, Rei et Rihito vous serez posté dehors et massacrerez ceux essayant de s'enfuir et vous soignerez les blessés de nos rangs si il y en a

-A vos ordres Lana-Sama !

-Natsu, Lucas et Artis vous vous occuperez de sauver Grey qui se trouvera sûrement avec Shin.

-Très bien !

-Début des opérations, maintenant !

FIN du chapitre 7 !

Moi : Trop fière de moi !

Eillis : C'est un peu rapide non ?

Moi : Mais non mon petit Eillis ! Ça avance rien de plus !

Grey : Je souffre…

Natsu : J'ai toujours pas sauvé Grey…

Moi : Oh ça va hein, la ferme !

Natsu, Grey : Tu nous fais du mal tu sais

Moi : Eillis-Chan ! Ils sont méchants avec moi !

Eillis : Là, là.

Moi : Je t'aime Eillis !

Eillis : J'aime Rei.

Moi : Je sais vu que c'est moi qui l'ais décidé !

Rei : Mon petit Eillis !

Moi : NON ! Eillis est à MOI ! C'est MOI qui l'ais inventé !

Mary : Laissons leur délire de côté Lana Onee-Sama.

Lana : Bien sûr ! N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis et si vous avez des trucs à dire ! Critiques ou conseils, pour souhaitez une bonne continuation ou dire que c'est pas mal.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Avant le début des opérations:

Du côté de Natsu, Artis et Lucas

-Artis, bouge-toi un peu ! Hurla Lucas

-Mais je ne vois pas Shino-Chan ! Pleura l'araignée

-On s'en fiche de Shino putain ! Je ne vois pas Rikka non plus et je ne chiale pas merde ! Continua d'hurler le dragon de Darkness Six

-J'ai pas vu mon amant depuis deux semaines et on attend un enfant ET ils sont tous les deux entre les mains d'un psychopathe donc fermez là, je vous bats à plate couture ! S'énerva Natsu

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil toi ! Bon je m'incline finit par dire l'admirateur de Shino effrayer par le regard de tueur de Natsu

-Pareil pour moi je m'incline rajouta l'amour de Rikka

Du côté de Lana :

-Ren tu m'entends ?

-Oui maître

-Comment sont les choses ?

-Six personnes dehors, dix à l'intérieur dont trois devant la chambre de Grey Fullbuster

-Tout le monde est à son poste ?

-Oui mais Shino est toujours absent et je ne le vois nulle part

-Comment ?! Rinne tu m'entends ?! S'inquiéta le maître de guilde

-Oui. Que ce passe-t-il Lana-Sama ? Questionna Rinne

-Trouve-moi le signal de Shino tout de suite ! Ordonna Lana

-… Shino est dans la chambre de Grey, Lana-Sama répondit Rinne

-Artis. Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda Lana

-Shin à deviné la supercherie. Il s'est foutu de la gueule de Shino-Chan ! Je vais le tuer ! S'énerva Artis

-Calme-toi Artis et dis moi ce qu'il ce passe !

-Je vous envoie les images de la vision de l'une de mes araignées.

Dans la chambre de Grey à Sadistic Swindler :

-Tu es donc du côté de Darkness Six. Mon pauvre petit Shino

-Lâchez-moi ! Tout de suite ! Maître Shin, je suis désolé

-Désolé ?! Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, petit mage de pacotille ! S'écria Shin hors-de-lui

-J'ai toujours été de votre côté, je vous le jure !

-Tais-toi ! Je sais que tu mens mon petit Shino

-Maître Shin, je… Aaaaaaaaaaah !

-Je vais te tuer petit salopard de Shino…

Retour du côté de Lana :

-Merde Shino ! Ecoutez-moi tous ! Tout le monde m'entend ?! Hurla Lana

-Oui !

-Shin est au courant pour Shino ! Début des opérations maintenant !

-Bien !

Du côté de Rinne :

-Natsu Dragnir, tu peux m'entendre ?

-Oui Rinne, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Ecoute Shin est en train de torturer Shino. Artis est sûrement hors-de-lui. Si une ombre noire commence à apparaître Lucas et toi seraient obligés de l'assommer.

-Artis est si puissant que ça ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point et quand il est colère c'est beaucoup plus pire, surtout quand il s'agit de Shino. C'est lui le plus puissant d'entre nous.

-Ce n'est pas Lucas ou Lana le plus fort ?

-Ca c'est ce qu'on veut faire croire. Tant que les gens ne savent pas qu'Artis est le plus fort d'entre nous, Shino ne court aucun danger

-Shino ? Pourquoi lui ?

-tu as dût remarquer qu'Artis était fou amoureux de Shino n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai. Il y a un rapport ?

-Tout à fait. Artis est la personne qui a sauvé la vie de Shino il y a deux ans. Il est tout de suite tombé sous son charme et lui court après depuis lors. Shino, lui, le voit comme son sauveur et l'admire plus que tout mais je pense que les sentiments de l'abrutie arachnide (surnom by Shino) peuvent atteindre le cœur brisé de Shino.

-… Vous avez tous vécus des choses horribles si j'ai bien compris

-C'est ça. On est lié par un évènement tragique dans notre vie. Ce sont les Ombres qui nous ont réunis.

-Les ombres… C'est vraiment effrayant

-Les Ombres sont effrayantes je sais mais grâce à elles nous sommes tous là. Nous formons une grande famille. Certains d'entre nous sont en couple et d'autres sont comme frère et sœur.

-Une famille… Grey…

-Hey Natsu ça va être à nous ! Retentit la voix de Lucas

-Bonne chance Natsu Dragnir

-Merci Rinne

Du côté de Grey, Shin et Shino :

-''J'ai mal. Mon ventre me brûle. Je n'en peux plus ! Natsu dépêche-toi, je t'en supplie !''

-Alors, alors petit mage de glace. On souffre ? Ironisa Shin

-…

-Dis mon petit Shino, toi aussi tu as mal ?

-''Je ne peux plus bouger. Mes cicatrices me font mal. Je saigne trop. Je perds connaissance. Artis'' Ar… Tis… Ar…Tis... Ed…Gard… Je… Je… T…

Shino se prend un coup de pied dans le ventre

-Tais-toi ! Ta voix me soûle ! Sale catin !

-Vous…

-et oui je suis au courant pour ton passé ! Tes cicatrices sont la preuve de mes dires. Tu étais le sujet d'expérience préféré de la guilde clandestine appelé : « Jitter Doll »

-Com... Ment… Vous…

-Leur chef n'est pas mort. Je l'ai retrouvé et il fait partit de ma guilde maintenant

-Non… Non… Non…

-Artis va vraiment être en colère ! Il va perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir et tout détruire ! Il va y avoir pleins de morts ! Ahahahahahha !

-Pas… ça…

-Bonne nuit mon petit Shino

Shin frappe Shino à la tête et il s'évanouit

-Très bien Grey. L'enfant va naître plus tôt que prévue on dirait

-Espèce de…

-Chut, chut, chut, pas de vulgarité juste avant la naissance

-Toi… Aaaaaaaaaaah !

-ça y est, ça approche ! Allons autre part.

Shin prend Grey dans ses bras et sort de la chambre un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres

Et voila le chapitre 8 est fini !

Shino : … J'allais dire un truc au sujet d'Artis n'est-ce-pas ?

Moi : Euh… Quoi ?

Shino : Tu ne te fous pas de moi là hein ?!

Moi : Mais non voyons !

Artis : Shino-Chan !

Shino : La ferme ! Abruti d'arachnide !

Grey : Bon c'est quand qu'on vient me sauver moi !

Moi : TAISEZ-VOUS ! Ca arrive merde !

Chihiro, Shio : On nous a pas vu encore nous

Moi : Dans le chapitre suivant !

Artis : Mettez des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Si vous voulez la suite et prouver à ma créatrice que ça fiction est bien ou nul bien sur on s'en fout après tout

Moi : Toi je vais faire en sorte que Shino te déteste toute sa vie !


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

-Shino-Chan ! Shino-Chan !

-Ar…Tis… ?

-ça va ?

-ça…Peut…Aller

-Ok

-Où…Sont…Natsu…et…Lucas… ?

-Partis à la recherche de Shin

-Artis…Il est là…Le maître de…la guilde « Jitter Doll »

-Il est vivant ?

-Oui…Il est mage…dans cette guilde

-Merde, écoute-moi Shino-Chan, je vais te laisser à Shana et je tuerais cette ordure d'accord ?

-Ok

Artis emmena donc Shino dehors aux côtés de Shana et repartit aussitôt à la poursuite de l'ordure en question nommé « Reijis ».

D'un autre côté Natsu et Lucas se sont mis à la poursuite de Shin pour sauver Grey et arrivèrent dans une pièce très étrange : Une salle vide avec seulement un pont en son milieu, donc deux uniques moyen d'entrer et de sortir de cette pièce. En-dessous et au-dessus du pont il n'y avait rien à part du vide et enfin au milieu du pont se trouvait Shin avec Grey dans les bras. Natsu fut le premier à réagir

-Connard lâche Grey tout de suite ! Hurla-t-il

-Encore et toujours des grossièretés ! Vous ne savez qui dirent çà ma parole ! S'indigna le maître de Sadistic Swindler

-La ferme ! Rends-moi Grey ! Continua d'hurler hors-de-lui le dragon slayer

-Natsu calme-toi ! Cria Lucas

-Ecoute donc ce mage de Darkness Six, mon petit dragon slayer ironisa Firia Shin

-Nat…tsu… Réussit à articuler Grey

-Oh ! Déjà réveillé ? Ça arrange tout. On va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Souria Shin

-Commencer quoi ? Demanda Natsu

-La naissance, voyons, mon petit dragon slayer

-Ne fait pas ça ! Cria Lucas

Shin ne fit pas attention aux paroles de Lucas, prit Grey par la gorge, le souleva en face de lui et lui enfonça la main dans le ventre. Grey ne cessait d'hurler de douleur, une aura magique émanait des corps du glaçon et du patriarche Firia. Natsu et Lucas tentaient tant bien que mal que s'interposer mais un bouclier magique les empêchait d'avancer. Grey pleurait, hurlait à la mort tellement il avait mal. Shin, lui, n'arrêtait pas de rire et de sourire, il était vraiment impatient de sortir cet enfant de ce mage de qui il avait tellement hâte que la mort vienne. Il commença donc à retirer l'enfant petit à petit pour bien faire souffrir ce stupide mage de glace de Fairy Tail. Natsu hurlait à Shin d'arrêter, de le laisser tranquille, il pleurait, oui, il pleurait encore et encore en voyant son amant souffrir autant par sa faute. Lucas était complètement ailleurs, il avait enfin retrouvé sont amis d'enfance et là il le voyait se faire torturer par un détraqué mentale qui ne pensait qu'à faire souffrir ses enfants. Des cris de nouveau-nés se firent entendre dans la salle. Natsu observait la scène. Shin avait sortit l'enfant du ventre de Grey et le mage de glace avait les yeux vides, il ne bougeait plus, c'était comme si il était mort mais notre mage de feu pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de son petit-ami. L'enfant était né, son enfant.

-Une fille ! C'est une petite fille ! Que de surprises ! S'extasia Firia Shin

-_''Une petite fille… J'ai eu une fille avec Natsu… Pourquoi suis-je donc si heureux ?''_

-Une fille ? C'est impossible… Lucas était totalement perdu

-Une petite fille… Ah ! Pourquoi suis-je donc si heureux ? Souria Natsu

-Et maintenant ! La mort !

Shin souleva Grey au-dessus du pont et le lâcha… Un monstre surgit et l'avala.

_Natsu était pétrifié. ''Grey, Grey, Grey, Non, Non, NON !''_ GREY ! GREY !

-Ahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha ! Shin était hilare, il était heureux d'enfin avoir tué ce mage de glace et le visage horrifié du mage de feu était encore plus jouissif que sa mort.

-C'est pas vrai… Grey, non… Lucas commença à pleurer

Natsu ne se retenait plus il éclata en pleurs sur le sol, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Aller ! Allons-y ma petite fille chérie. Shin disparut dans un nuage de fumée

Lucas appela très difficilement Lana qui ne put retenir des larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle rappela tout le monde sauf Artis qui n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle disait trop occupé à chercher cette affreuse créature du nom de Reijis.

Artis courait, il courait encore et encore. Il cherchait cette ordure qui avait tant fait souffrir Shino dans son enfance. L'araignée croyait vraiment avoir éviscéré cette ordure ! Il était hors-de-lui, très en colère, une aura noir émanait de son corps et ses yeux n'était que pur haine.

''_Reijis, cette fois je ne vais pas te rater enfoiré ! Tu vas crever la gueule ouverte et les entrailles broyées ! Je vais te faire tellement souffrir que tout ce que ta guilde et toi avait subir à Shino-Chan ne seras qu'anodin en comparaison !'' _

Mais aucune trace de Reijis dans les parages, il devait sûrement être partit avec Shin. Artis était encore plus en colère et retourna à la guilde avec les autres le visage convulsé par la haine.

-Edgard Onii-Sama… Vous devriez vous calmer un peu. Je sais à quel point vous vous le détesté mais Shino risque d'être effrayer.

-Tu as raison Rinne, pardon je me suis emporté s'excusa Artis (j'lai peut être jamais dit mais Artis il s'appelle Append Edgard en fait, c'est lui le chef de la famille Append)

-Que t'a-t-il pris Artis ?! Comment as-tu osé désobéir à l'un de mes ordres ! S'égosilla Lana

-Pardon Lana-Sama… Quand j'ai appris que Reijis était encore en vie, j'ai… J'ai… Pardon

-Je sais ce que tu ressens Artis, tu aimes Shino et tu déteste les personnes qui lui ont fait tant de mal pendant des années entières mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans un tel état ! Contrôle-toi un peu ! Hurla le maître de guilde

-Maître, il y a quelque chose que Rinne et moi vous avons caché

-Quoi ?

-Reijis est notre grand-frère Lana-Sama. C'est lui qui a tué nos parents. Avoua Artis

-Comment ? C'est…vrai ? Reijis est votre frère et en plus le maître de l'ancienne guilde noire Jitter Doll ? Panique Lana

-Oui Lana-Sama répondirent Rinne et Artis d'une seule voix

-C'est horrible ! Comment peut-on faire ça à ses parents ?! S'emporta Natsu presque revenu de son choque

-C'est comme ça. Reijis voulait le pouvoir de la famille mais ça c'était après qu'Edgard Onii-Sama est éliminé tout les membres de sa guilde et sauver Shino. Donc pour se venger de lui, il a tuer Mère et Père explique Rinne

-Bien ! Nous devons retrouver l'enfant de Grey Fullbuster et de Natsu Dragnir ! Ceci est notre priorité ! Compris tout le monde ?

-Oui Lana-Sama répondit toute la guilde

''_Grey… Je vais sauver notre enfant je te le promets !''_

_**-Où suis-je ? Je flotte, je suis dans le noir le plus total. Je ne voie rien, je n'entends rien, Natsu où est-il ? Et notre enfant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?**_

_**-Bienvenue dans Les Ombres Grey Fullbuster dis une voix**_

_**-Qui est là ?**_

_**-Je suis Trinity, l'esprit du tigre des Ombres. A partir de maintenant tu seras mon maître continua la voix**_

_**-Un esprit des Ombres ?**_

_**-Je vais te donner une nouvelle vie Grey Fullbuster-Sama **_

Fin du chapitre 9 ! Je suis vraiment fier ! Et si triste ! J'ai fait tellement de mal aux personnages !

Grey : Ta gueule ! Je suis en vie non c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Moi : Je t'ai fait mourir !

Grey : Je suis là devant toi !

Natsu : Grey ! Il faut trouver un nom à notre petite fille !

Grey : J'en ai déjà un mais tu ne le sauras que quand on se sauras retrouvé dans la fan fiction.

Natsu : Méchant !

Grey : Laissez-nous des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Si vous voulez avoir le chapitre 10 avant la fin du mois


	11. Informations

J'ai remarqué que pour mes personnes ce n'était vraiment pas super super clair donc je le remets en plus compréhensible. En espérant qu'on comprendra mieux l'univers que j'ai inventé ! :p En attendant la suite arrive bientôt, le chapitre 10, 11 et 12 sont déjà écrit et seront posté a partir de la semaine prochaine !

**Personnages (Ceux entre crochet sont ceux qu'on ne verra que dans les chapitres bonus) **

Fullbuster Grey

Dragnir Natsu

Fullbuster/Dragnir Ciris

Takanashi: Lana (maître de guilde de Darkness Six), Mary

Tohiri: Norista, Shana, Ren

Kuragane: Rei, Rihito

Firia: Shin (maître de guilde de Sadistic Swindler), Eillis, Rin

Nagisa: Chihiro, Shio

Hearts Mei

Rihane Lucas

Tsuyama Rikka

Append: Reijis, Artis, Rinne

Ijime: Shino, Aria

Cobalt: Némésis, Krieg

[Kuro: Irina, Miria, Shinya]

[Lime Kei]

**Pouvoirs des personnages**

Rikka- Esprit ombriques du chat

Lucas- Esprit ombrique du dragon

Mei- Esprit ombrique du loup

Shino- Esprit ombrique du corbeau

Rihito et Rei-Maudit, démon dans une partie du corps (Rihito, bras droit Rei, dos)

Eillis et Rin-Magenta (Eillis, cicatrice Rin, mains)

Artis- Esprit ombrique de l'araignée

Norista, Shana et Ren- Maudits (Norista, yeux Shana, médecine Ren, sniper)

Lana et Mary-possédé démons rang supérieurs des enfers (Lana, sorcière du Chaos Mary, faucheuse du temps)

Chihiro et Shio-Démons assassins

Némésis-Démon des Ombres

Krieg-Démon des Ombres manipulant les dimensions

[Irina, Miria, Shinya-Vampires]

[Kei-Vampire]

[Lily-Miko des Ombres]

Rinne-Marionnettiste des Ombres

Reijis- Esprit ombrique du phénix

Ciris-Manieuse d'épées maudites

Aria- Esprit ombrique du lapin

**Couples**

Rei et Eillis

Grey et Natsu

Rihito et Rin

Krieg et Reijis

Ren et [Shinya]

Artis et Shino

Norista et Shana

Chihiro et [Miria]

Lucas et Rikka

Shio et Mei

[Kei et Irina]


	12. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Darkness Six, chambre de Natsu :

- Grey, Grey, Grey… Natsu ne cessait de pleurer le nom de son amant encore et encore

-Natsu…

Le dragon slayer sursauta, se retourna et ne pût en croire ses yeux

-Gr…ey ? C'est bien toi ?!

-Oui, je suis là

Natsu lui sauta dans les bras, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol. Le dragon de feu ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes. Il était si heureux que Grey soit en vie et là à ses côtés.

-Comment c'est possible ? Je t'ai vu…te faire avaler ce monstre. Paniqua le fils d'Igneel

-Apparemment j'ai atterri dans les Ombres et un esprit est devenu mon serviteur à cause de notre séparation, les souffrances que ce Shin m'a faites subite, l'enlèvement de notre enfant puis ma mort c'était suffisant pour devenir un maître des Ombres et posséder le pouvoir d'un esprit des Ombres

-Lequel est-ce Grey ? C'est quel esprit que tu as ? Questionna le mage de feu

-Le tigre. Elle s'appelle Trinity et il a la forme d'un canon

-Un canon… Le tigre… C'est pas mal. Ca te va bien le tigre.

-Merci. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Natsu !

-Moi aussi. J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu pour de bon. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Je t'aime Natsu.

Natsu embrassa tendrement Grey heureux d'enfin pouvoir le toucher.

-Je le savais ! J'ai gagné mon pari Onii-Chan ! S'exclama une voix

-Mince alors… Je ne pensais vraiment que ça arriverais dit une voix plus calme que l'autre

-Hein ? dirent en cœur nos deux amoureux

-Bonjour ! Je suis Nagisa Shio et lui c'est mon Onii-Chan Chihiro.

-Bonjour ajouta Chihiro

Natsu et Grey se séparèrent, se mirent debout et regardèrent les deux nouveaux arrivant dans la pièce

-Et qu'est-ce que tu savais dis moi Shio ? Demanda le dragon slayer de feu

-Que Grey Fullbuster deviendrait un maître des Ombres pardi !

-tu le savais demanda le mage de glace

-Et oui. J'ai un très bon esprit de déduction ! Fanfaronna Shio

-C'est pour ça que tu torture les autres ? Demanda le mage de feu le plus sérieusement du monde

-En effet. Je peux très facilement trouver leurs points faibles et leurs points forts ce qui est très pratique pour les interrogatoires répondit le petit frère de Chihiro

-Nous devons y aller Shio. Il faut prévenir Lana-Sama de ceci. Venez Grey, Natsu intervint Chihiro

-Tu as de la chance Natsu Dragnir dit Shio un regard mauvais avant de quitter la pièce

-Excusez mon petit-frère, à cause de notre malheur il n'est pas très gentil pardon s'excusa le grand-frère

-Ce n'est rien. Je ne sais rien de vos malheurs mais ils doivent être beaucoup plus horrible que les miens n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Grey

-Oui, énormément plus.

Chihiro sortit de la pièce suivit par le glaçon puis le radiateur sur pattes

Darkness Six, bureau de Lana :

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant Grey ! Pleura Rikka en se jetant dans les bras de Grey

-Moi aussi Grey. Vraiment je suis très heureux et encore désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous dit Lucas les larmes aux yeux

-Je vous pardonne tout les deux. Merce d'avoir veillé sur Natsu souria le mage de glace

-Bon, ces retrouvailles sont vraiment réjouissantes ! Mais nous avons beaucoup plus important à faire ! Shin à l'enfant en sa possession et ce n'est pas très rassurant dit Lana un petit peu énervée

-Oui Lana-Sama ! Excusez-nous répondirent la guilde Darkness Six

-Bien, Grey Fullbuster, doit-t-on t'apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir ? Continua le maître de guilde

-Non Lana, je n'en ai pas besoin. L'esprit m'a donné tout ses souvenirs. Je sais donc comment le contrôler explique le glaçon

-Très bien. Bon alors, tout d'abord il nous faut retrouver la trace de Shin et-

-Lana-Sama, je ne pense pas que cela soit la priorité. Il faut d'abord retrouver mon frère car je pense qu'ils se cachent tout les deux au même endroit dit Artis en coupant la parole à son maître

-Je comprends… C'est vrai que cela est plus que probable, nous ferons donc ceci. Tout le monde au travail ! Pour commencer tout le monde fait soigner ses blessures et pendant que Rinne, Ren et Norista essayent de découvrir où se cache Reijis, tout les autres s'entraîneront. Grey et Natsu veuillez rester une minute. C'est un ordre de votre maître !

-Oui maître.

Et tout le monde partit sauf Natsu et Grey.

Lana leur expliqua que Grey devait s'entraîner avec Artis et Lucas tandis que Natsu s'entraineras avec Chihiro et Shio.

Darkness Six, salle d'entraînement :

Grey avait fait apparaître Trinity et combattait Lucas alors qu'Artis observait la scène, très impressionné par cet esprit du tigre encore totalement inconnu pour les maîtres des Ombres. C'était l'esprit lui-même qui attaquait et non pas le porteur ce qui était vraiment spécial pour un esprit et d'un coup Grey levas la main, l'esprit disparut puis réapparut en remplaçant son bras par un canon noir faisant au moins deux fois sa taille (Style Black Rock Shooter mais un design différents, je ne sais pas le décrire désolé). Artis et Lucas n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, c'était si impressionnant ! Encore plus que le pouvoir de Mei avec son esprit du loup et même encore plus que celui d'Artis qui lui aussi était vraiment rarissime. En même pas deux coups, Lucas était mis à terre, complètement K.O. et incapable de bouger. Ce fut donc au tour d'Artis de combattre et là ce fut vraiment le spectacle du siècle ! Toute la salle fut détruite en seulement deux explosions gigantesques et un seul coup de la part des deux personnes. Chihiro, Shio, Lucas et Natsu était tous les trois en pleine admiration ! Jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose. Artis et Grey se regardèrent une dernière fois puis s'évanouir complètement vidé de leur énergie. Ils furent emmener à l'infirmerie de la guilde et ils n'étaient pas prêts d'y ressortir. Le deuxième combat se finit par un match nul et trois autres personnes ont rejoins l'infirmerie et n'en ressortiront qu'avant le début des opérations.

En plein milieu de l'océan, ancien QG de la guilde Jitter Doll :

-Qu'elle magnifique petite fille tu ne trouve pas Reijis s'exclama la voix de Firia Shin

-Elle est vraiment splendide en effet mon maître répondit la voix d'Append Reijis

-Comment vais-je donc l'appeler ?! Je me le demande

-Tu ne l'appelleras même pas petit ordure

-Hein ?

Shin n'eu pas le temps de réagir et comprit alors que Reijis l'avait mené en bateau depuis le début. Shin s'écroula au sol avec un énorme trou au ventre, les yeux vides, baignant dans une énorme flaque de sang.

-Adieu. Et maintenant mon cher petit frère, on va enfin pouvoir s'expliquer après tout ce temps. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir, mon seul et unique petit frère.

Dans une chambre de Darkness Six :

''_Bientôt… Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger… Je vais les faire payer… Je serais débarrassée d'eux pour de bon… j'ai vraiment bien fait de les laisser en vie… Et de manipulée cet abruti qui prend la place du méchant pour moi… C'est vraiment parfait et Lana-Sama n'y voit que du feu… Personne ne me soupçonne… Je compte sur toi pour tout mettre en place Aria… Hihihi !''_

Alors voilà le chapitre 10 ! Enfin ! Je le poste aujourd'hui parce que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire que je m'offre ! Je suis si gentille ! Qu'est ce qu'il est bien dis donc ce chapitre ! Je l'adore déjà ! Qui est le vrai alors méchant à votre avis ?

Shio : Je suis un monstre ou quoi ?

Moi : Oui tu es très sadique !

Chihiro : Et moi ?

Moi : Très naïf… Et tu as peur de ton petit frère !

Chihiro, Shio : Pourquoi ?!

Moi : Vous le serez dans les chapitres bonus quand la fan fiction principale seras fini ce qui n'arriveras pas maintenant j'espère !

Shio, Chihiro : Et bah… C'est qui Aria en fait ?

Moi : Mystère ! Au prochain chapitre peut être ?

Lucas : Laissez des reviews surtout pour qu'on sache enfin des trucs intéressants !

Moi : Elle n'est pas intéressante mon histoire peut être hein ?!

Tous: O tanjôbi omedetô gozaimasu !

Moi : Merci ! J'ai déjà oubliée pourquoi j'étais en colère et le chapitre 11 qui attend son tour! Vous êtes si gentil !

Tous : _''Elle n'y a vu que du feu ! Trop facile à berner ! Elle est vraiment stupide''_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Ancien QG de Jitter Doll :

-Aria, où en sont-ils ? Demanda Reijis

-Ils sont encore entrain de nous rechercher, my master répondit la dite Aria

-Très bien, on a encore du temps… Et la gamine ?

-Je l'ai mise dans la sphère et elle a atteint l'âge de huit à présent, my master

-Parfait, arrêtes la machine quand elle aura l'âge de quinze ans, tu peux t'en aller maintenant

-A vos ordres, my master

Aria fit une courbette et sortit de la salle laissant son maître seul, qui gémit de douleur dès qu'elle fut sortit.

''_Ah… Encore cette douleur à la tête… Ces flashs sont de plus en plus fréquent… Mais qui est cette fille à la robe noire que je vois au dessus du corps de mes parents ?''_

Darkness Six, chambre de Rinne :

- Rinne-Sama… Vous devez vous dépêcher, Reijis retrouve la mémoire…

-C'est parfait Aria ! C'est encore mieux que prévu ! Encore un peu et c'est bon ! Le gamin aura quinze ans et il tuera Grey Fullbuster comme tous les garçons de dragon slayer le font avec la personne qui leur donne naissance… C'est un garçon n'est-ce-pas Aria ?

-Oui Rinne-Sama… C'en ai est…

-Parfait ! Retourne donc à tes occupations.

-Bien.

Darkness Six, infirmerie :

-De quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi là Shino-Chan ! Cria une voix

-Non, Artis… Je suis désolé de te le dire mais c'est vrai… C'était confidentiel mais là c'est devenue trop compliqué et il faut que vous le sachiez expliqua Shino

-C'est pas vrai… C'était Rinne depuis le début ? Chihiro n'arrivais pas à y croire

-Elle était pourtant si gentille avec tout le monde renchérie Shio

-Qui était au courant de cette histoire Shino ? Demandèrent Lucas et Rikka très peu affectés par cette nouvelle

-Moi, Lana-Sama, Mary, Krieg, Némésis et une jeune fille du nom d'Aria qui est en réalité ma grande-sœur…

-Ta grande sœur ?! Tu as une sœur ?! S'exclama Artis

-Oui… En fait… Toute cette histoire n'était qu'une ruse pour attraper Rinne… Mes blessure, Reijis, ma sœur, Lana-Sama, ce n'étais qu'un attrape-nigaud… Toutes mes cicatrices sont fausses et ton frère Artis n'est autre que la personne que Rinne a choisi pour le rôle du méchant et donc le meurtrier dans cette histoire.

-Je… Je… Artis ne savait plus quoi dire

-Je suis tellement désolé tout le monde… On vous a mentit… C'était pour la bonne cause et surtout une dernière chose…

-Autre chose encore ? Demanda Shana

-Oui… c'est Rinne qui a causée tout nos malheurs… C'est elle qui nous à fait subie tout ça…

-C'est de sa faute ? Questionna Ren

-Oui… Mais c'est à Lana-Sama de tout raconter… Non … Peut être que c'est à Reijis de tout expliquer… Artis ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle s'inquiéta le corbeau

-Désolé… Je… Je dois rester seul un moment… Artis sortit de l'infirmerie

-Artis… Shino commença à pleurer… Il me déteste maintenant n'est-ce-pas ?

-Mais non, il lui faut du temps ne t'inquiète pas de ça Shino rassura Grey en prenant l'esprit corbeau dans ses bras

Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle sortirent suite à ces révélations, seul Grey et Shino restèrent là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Natsu un peu jaloux quand même…

Dans un couloir de Darkness Six :

*Pensées d'Artis*

E n'arrive pas à y croire… C'était Rinne depuis le début ! Je me suis fait avoir ! Mais pourquoi à t'elle fait ça ? Et Shino-Chan qui le savait ! Il n'a jamais été torturé ! Il s'est foutu de moi ! Et moi qui l'aimais, je l'aimais tant et là il me balance que tout était faux ! J'ai toujours cru que c'était mon frère le coupable et en fait c'était ma sœur ! Sœur ? J'ai déjà eu une sœur ? Quand ? Je suis totalement perdu ! Il faut que je demande à Shino-Chan de tout m'expliquer ! Je dois être sûr de moi !

*Fin pensées d'Artis*

Infirmerie, Darkness Six :

Artis était revenu sur ses pas et était de retour à l'infirmerie pour demander absolument toute la vérité sur sa famille et lui-même ainsi que sur sa la personne qu'il aime de tout son cœur.

Grey, lui, était déjà partit retrouvé son cher dragon slayer de feu. Il se retrouva donc seul avec le corbeau.

-Artis… Tu es revenu… Tu m'en veux ? S'inquiéta Shino

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas… Je suis juste déboussolé… Répondit Artis

-Ha… Oui, je te comprends…

-Shino-Chan, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi toute la vérité.

-… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que se soit ton frère qui te le dise…

-Shino-Chan !

-Edgard ! Je t'en prie ne me le demande pas !

-Mon vrai nom… Je suis content que tu ne me traite pas de demeuré comme tu en à l'habitude…

-Je… Je ne te déteste pas… En fait, je suis méchant avec toi parce que si je te t'avais qu'en réalité j'étais amoureux de toi depuis le début, je n'aurais pas pu te cacher tout ça… Pardon, pardon… Je t'aime vraiment Edgard ! Pleura l'esprit du corbeau

-Shino-Chan… Je t'aime depuis si longtemps moi aussi…

Shino pleura dans les bras de son amour de toujours, Append Edgard.

Chambre de Rinne :

*Pensée de Rinne*

Hihihi ! C'est bientôt le commencement de la fin mes chers grands frères… L'enfant à quinze ça y est ! Grey fullbuster, tu vas mourir et Natsu Dragnir deviendras lui aussi un maître des Ombres puis pour finir l'enfant le tueras et détruiras tout les maîtres des Ombres. Enfin, je pourrais le tuer et diriger toutes les Ombres dans son intégralité ! Je serais enfin au-dessus de tout le monde ! Je ne serais plus la fille de la servante ! Je serais la reine ! Hahahahahahahahaha !

*Fin pensées de Rinne*

QG de Jitter Doll :

-Ca va commencer Aria… _''Edgard j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… tu es ma seule et unique famille… Mon précieux petit frère… Le merveilleux petit dernier…'' _Dit Reijis

-My master… Nous devons nous préparer… Là voilà… Dit Aria

Une personne apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

-Je vais tuer cette petite garce pour ce qu'elle à oser faire à mes parents ! Cria la personne venant d'arriver

- Comment devons-nous t'appeler ? Demanda Reijis

- Par le nom que ma mère voulait me donner, Ciris… Répondit la personne de toute à l'heure

-Très bien Ciris. Tiens-toi prête à tout moment ! Rinne est très dangereuse… il faudra faire très attention même si tout le monde est de notre côté… Explique le grand frère d' Artis

-Compris. Il faut tout mettre en place dans ce cas… Aria tu viens m'aider ?

-Bien sur Ciris-San…

*Pensées de Reijis*

Tout va finir dans cette guerre… Edgard… Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie… J'ai toujours voulu tout t'avouer… A propos de Shin qui toujours étais du côté de Rinne… Les malheurs des maîtres des Ombres qu'elle à elle-même causées… Tout est de sa faute… Absolument tout… et cela… Parce qu'elle à été la toute première maître des Ombres.

*Fin pensées de Reijis*

Darkness Six, Jitter Doll, maîtres des Ombres, la famille Append, Rinne… Comment tout cela va donc finir ?

Et voilà ! C'était le chapitre 11 ! Bien hein ? Ca en bouche un coin que ce soit Rinne la méchante Hein ?

Ciris : Je fais enfin une apparition ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Moi : Oh ça va voyons ! Ne soit pas si méchante avec moi Ciris !

Grey, Natsu : On est si heureux d'enfin pouvoir te voir !

Ciris : Papa ! Maman ! Enfin je vous vois !

*Câlins*

Artis : Magnifique retrouvailles ! Allez Nii-Sama à notre tour !

Reijis : Désolé, ce n'est pas pour maintenant parce que l'auteure à une mauvaise nouvelle…

Grey : Elle s'est barrée…

Reijis : L'espèce de… Tant pis j'explique ! Ceci est l'un des derniers chapitres à être posté parce que cette crétine d'auteure part en vacances au Portugal tout le mois de Juillet a partir du premier week-end! Et donc pas d'internet et pas de chapitre, ce qui veut dire pas de suite avant le mois d'Août ! Et oui ! Elle essayera sûrement de postée si ça marche là-bas. Espérons !

Artis : Le chapitre 12 va venir avant qu'elle ne parte donc en attendant essayez juste d'imaginer la suite des évènements!

Reijis, Artis : Reviews pour lui dire qu'elle est chiante ?


	14. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

QG de Jitter Doll :

-Où en sont-ils Aria ? Demanda Reijis

-Ils nous ont trouvés et ils revoient le plan tous ensemble répondit la sœur de Shino

-Très bien…

-Reijis, je peux y aller discrètement où c'est trop dangereux ? Questionna Ciris

-Aria, accompagne-là ordonna l'ainée Append

-Bien my master.

-Merci beaucoup Reijis !

Darkness Six, chambre de Natsu et Grey :

-A quoi ressemble –t-elle à ton avis, Grey ?

-Je me demande bien…

-J'ai tellement hâte de la voir ! En fait, à propos du plan, c'est vraiment judicieux de blesser Artis juste pour ça ? C'est vrai qu'elle à été horrible avec eux mais… Elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons non ?

-C'est possible mais il vaut mieux qu'on agisse de cette manière… C'était leur plan depuis le début… Ils avaient tout prévue d donc il ne vaut mieux pas s'en occuper.

-Tu as raison… Pardon…

-Ce n'est rien voyons, j'aurais sûrement réagis pareil si je n'étais pas aussi un maître des Ombres

-Excusez-moi, Grey-Sama, Natsu-Sama… Demanda une voix

-Qui est là ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux mages de Fairy Tail

-Aria… Et…

Une personne apparut aux côtés d'Aria

-Tu es… Notre…

-Ma petite fille ! S'écria Grey

-Oui ! C'est moi Ciris !

-Je suis trop heureux ! Récria le mage de glace

-Notre… Notre…

-Tu vas réagir oui abrutie de dragon slayer ! Hurla le glaçon

-Oui ! Oui ! Ca va hein ? Ma fille… Je suis un peu encore sous le choc…

-Crétin !

-Je vais vous laissez entre vous… Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure Ciris-San et Aria disparut

-Alors… Des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, deux couettes et une longue mèche au côté gauche de ton visage… Trop mignonne ! S'extasia Grey

-Merci… euh… Maman ?

-Ah oui, maman hein ? Et Grey déprima dans le coin de la pièce (Comme Crona de Soul Eater)

- Pauvre Grey, ça ne le fait pas du tout d'être mère alors que c'est un garçon

-Pardon… Je l'appelle Grey alors et toi Natsu… Ca vous va ?

-Je me sens mieux d'un coup ! Le mage de glace réapparut aux côtés de sa famille

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir en vie Grey ! Quand ce type m'a sortit de force, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien… Je me sens juste un peu inutile… Je ne veux que ton bonheur Grey et je n'ai pas été capable de te sauver

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça coupa le mage de feu

-Stop ! Ca suffit tout les deux ! Je suis en vie donc tu vas le mieux ne ?

-D'accord maman répondirent en chœur les deux autres personnes présentes

-Que… ?

Des éclats rires fusèrent dans toute la pièce

Chambre de Shino :

-_''Hum… Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? Ma chambre ? Ok, mon lit ? Ok, Artis ? O….''_ Artis ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre et dans mon lit en plus ?!

-Calme-toi Shino-Chan… Shana m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir de l'infirmerie mais comme tu dormais je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre et j'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis endormie. Désolé.

-Oh… Je vois… Tu ne m'as rien fait hein ? T'en as pas profité n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es pas rincé l'œil hein ?

-bien sûr que non ! Jamais ne ferais ça sans ton accord ! Je suis un gentleman moi !

-ah oui ! T'en es sûr de ça ! Pendant deux ans t'as pas arrêté d'essayer de me mater et maintenant tu oses dire que tu es un gentleman et que tu ne ferais rien tant que je ne t'ai pas dit oui, c'est bien ça hein ?! Espèce d'abrutie d'arachnide pervertie ! Dégage de là ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

De nombreuses explosions se firent entendre dans toute la guilde de Darkness Six suivit de nombreuses insultes venant de la même personne, notre cher Shino ayant une imagination débordante avec les insultes pour Artis. Quelques minutes après une centaine d'insultes arachnéique, une personne revint à l'infirmerie encore plus blessé qu'à l'habitude…

Chambre de Rinne :

''_Bon sang ! Ils ne savent que se battre ou quoi ?! Bande de déchets ! Vous ne servez à rien ! Je les déteste ! Je les hais ! Je les abhorre ! Bientôt ils seront tous morts à mes pieds ! Qu'elle tête vont-ils faire quand ils apprendront que c'est moi qui leur est causé tous ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Hahahahahaha ! Pauvre Artis… Il pensait que j'étais vraiment sa sœur depuis tout ce temps ! Qu'il est naïf… Le pauvre… Quand il tuera Reijis, il se souviendra de la vérité mais ce sera trop tard étant donné que je l'aurais tuée avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui lui arrive ! He…hehehehehehehe !''_

Bureau de Lana :

-Tout le monde à compris le plan ?

-Oui, Lana-Sama

-Très bien… Dans une heure je tiendrais une autre réunion où Rinne sera présente… Vous devrez à tout pris garder votre calme devant elle… Elle ne doit se douter de rien !

-Oui, Lana-Sama

-Vous pouvez disposez… Némésis, Chihiro, Shio et Krieg vous restez ici, j'ai à vous parler

-Bien…

Toute la guilde quitta le bureau sauf ceux demandé par Lana

-Krieg et Némésis je voudrais que vous alliez tout de suite à Jitter Doll pour tout installez, ne me décevez pas… Vous êtes les deux mages en qui tout le monde ont confiance…

-Bien Lana-Sama

Krieg et Némésis quittèrent le bureau puis la guilde

-Nagisa Chihiro et Shio… J'ai une demande spéciale à vous formuler

-Que se passe-t-il Lana-Sama ? Demanda Chihiro

-C'est à propos d'Artis… Il ne sera sûrement pas calme devant Rinne pendant la réunion puis comme il se trouve à l'infirmerie en ce moment, il ne sera donc pas présent… Ce que je vous demande à tout les deux c'est de le surveiller et l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec Rinne…

-Lana-Sama… Pourquoi le demander à nous ? Shino serait parfait pour cette mission non ? Questionna Shio

-Ce n'est pas possible… Shino n'est pas assez fort pour le garder à distance… Vous deux êtes plus puissant qu'Artis quand vous vous battez ensemble… Vous êtes les meilleurs pour cette mission

-Nous comprenons Lana-Sama…

-Dans une heure je dirais les équipes et je vous mets tout les trois compris ?

-Oui Lana-Sama

Une heure plus tard, bureau de Lana :

-Je commence donc par dire les équipes :

-1ère équipe : Mei, Ren, Rinne et Norista

-2ème équipe : Chihiro, Shio et Artis

-3ème équipe : Lucas, Rikka, Grey et Natsu

-4ème équipe : Shino, Norista et Mary

-5ème équipe : Shana, Rin et Rihito

-6ème équipe : Rei, Eillis et moi-même

Pour ceux qui se demande où sont Krieg et Némésis, elles ont rejoins Lily, Irina, Miria et Shinya pour leur mission qui leur cause des difficultés.

Très bien ! Ont vas démarrer les hostilités ! Direction Jitter Doll !

Un chapitre et je pars en vacances ! Je sais je suis méchante mais on m'oblige à partir donc désolé pour ceux qui attendront la suite. Ah et à propos d'Irina, de Miria, de Shinya et de Lily ce sont des personnages qui n'apparaîtront que dans les chapitres bonus et Irina, Miria et Shinya sont la famille Kuro (Celles de vampire citée au début de la fan fiction). Et aussi comme on commence la Yaoi/Yuri week, je posterais des One-Shots écris pour cette occasion, génial non ? Une dernière chose deux personnages vont apparaître sûrement dans le chapitre 14 ou 15 et viendrons tout perturber dans l'histoire !

Natsu : C qui qui va venir tout chambouler ?

Moi : Mystère entier ! A vous de devinez !

Natsu: Au fait, il est bizarre ton chapitre

Moi : Tu as vu ta fille et tu critique maintenant ? Ca va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?!

Grey : Je suis maman…*Grosse déprime*

Ciris : Reviews pour soutenir ma mère s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
